pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrear
Fenrear is a single-type Dark Pokemon. It evolves from Wolverror starting at level 40. It is the final form of Dargo. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #015 Ability: Inner Focus, Intimidate, Anger Point (Hidden Ability) Species: Fenrir Body Style: Has a quadrupedal body. Gender Ratio: 1M:1F Egg Groups: Field Catch Rate: 45 Height: 3'11" Weight: 91.4 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 3ATK Evolves: N.A. Biology Physiology Fenrear retains characteristics from its previous forms. Its body color is all black, with a dark brown underbelly. The black colored fur is coarse, thick, and scruffy. It covers Fenrear's back, rear flanks and the top of its front legs. Its body is bulkier than before. The claws on its paws are now curved and are sharper. Its tail is even thicker and longer than before. It has fur on the end of its muzzle, similar to a beard. Around its mouth is a scarlet red outline. The inside of its mouth is also bright red in color. Its teeth are even longer than before and its canines still protrude from the side of its mouth. Gender differences Females' tails are puffier and thicker and the beard-like bit of fur on its chin is shorter. Special abilities Fenrear are strong, able to defeat enemies twice their size. Fenrear's eerie, otherworldly howl has been mistaken for banshee screams at night. Its roars are mighty and filled with energy. This gives Fenrear the ability to use abilities such as Flamethrower or Hyperbeam. Bevavior Fenrear group together in packs to hunt. They use their howls to communicate long distances. Packs of Fenrear occasionally gather and howl in unison. They're mostly nocturnal, hunting at night. Habitat Fenrear live in grasslands, forests, and deserts. Diet Fenrear mostly consume small mammals, but if the pack can bring it down, they'll consume much larger prey. Stats Base Stats *HP: 90 *ATK: 122 *DEF: 71 *SP.ATK: 50 *SP.DEF: 68 *SPD: 93 *Total: 494 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Thunder Fang *Base: Ice Fang *Base: Fire Fang *Base: Tackle *Base: Sand-Attack *Level 5: Howl *Level 9: Bite *Level 13: Quick Attack *Level 17: Odor Sleuth *Level 21: Take Down *Level 25: Swagger *Level 29: Screech *Level 33: Crunch *Level 37: Taunt *Level 41: Agility *Level 45: Embargo *Level 49: Foul Play *Level 53: Payback *Level 57: Zen Headbutt *Level 61: Sucker Punch By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM15 Hyper Beam *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM27 Return *TM28 Dig *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM32 Double Team *TM41 Torment *TM42 Facade *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM46 Thief *TM60 Quash *TM63 Embargo *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM68 Giga Impact *TM83 Dark Pulse *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute *TM94 Rock Smash *TM95 Vampire Fang *HM04 Strength By breeding -- By tutoring *Covet *Uproar *Hyper Voice *Iron Tail *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Spite *Snatch Origin Concept Origin Fenrear and its evolutions are based off of wild canines. Fenrear is specifically based of Fenrir and Wolves. Name Origin Fenrear's name is a combination of Fenrir and fear. Trivia Fenrear has a red mouth and lips to be a reference to Norse mythology in which Fenrir bit off the hand of the God Tyr.